Wet n Wild
Wet n Wild is an episode of Tree Land Erotica Staring *Fry *Breezy Video Breezy is seen in a small room on a mattress. She looks up as Fry walks in the room, a little nervous. Fry stands for a while and then takes off his shirt. Breezy looks as he sits on the bed and bounces her breasts. Fry watches and slaps her breasts making them bounce. Fry then looks down as he penis begins rising up. Breezy bends over on the mattress while Fry shakes his penis with his hand for a bit. Seeing Breezy's vagina his penis gets even harder. Fry looks down while his penis throbs intently. Sighing at the pleasure Fry gets up behind Breezy and places the tip of his penis on her vagina opening. Breezy moans and beckons Fry with her hips. Fry who is still nervous, instead just glides his penis tip over Breezy's opening slit. Breezy grips the bedsheets and wet fluid starts to drip from her vagina. Fry's penis feels this and starts throbbing even more. Deciding he can't wait anymore, Fry gasps as he slides his penis into Breezy's vagina. We see this from an inside view as Fry's penis makes it's way inside Breezy's Vagina being gripped by the walls. Wet thocking sounds are heard as Fry slowly pushes in and out. Breezy moans slowly and Fry stops his throbbing penis for a second. Breezy again beckons Fry to continue. Fry pulls himself out and Breezy whimpers. Fry then suddenly sticks his penis back into Breezy's vagina. We see this again from an inside view, and Breezy gasps. We see shots of Fry thrusting on the outside, inside views of Fry's penis sliding inside Breezy's vagina, Fry's testicles flopping about, and a view from underneath Breezy's chest looking behind. We see Fry's testicles and Breezy's breasts from this view. Fry goes faster and faster sweating and moaning heavily as he does so. Suddenly, Fry throws his head back and yells in pleasure. In the inside view of Breezy's vagina, we see Fry's penis thrusting rapidly and then ejaculating, shooting his semen inside. Breezy pants and falls down as Fry pulls out his penis. They then both fall asleep, exhausted. Blurb The Blurb version is Fry's commentary and contains these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'Fry here everyone!' *'Well there's Breezy' *'Nice litte raccoon.' *'Weird how she's in this job though.' *'Yea, look at those bounce!' (As Breezy's breasts shake) *'And up I go!' (As Fry gets an erection) *'Just some preparation.' (Fry shakes his penis) *''' Now time to go in! Doggy style!' *'Oh yea!' ''(As we see the inside view of Fry's penis going inside) *'Nice and warm...hot...' *'Pull out for a second' (As Fry pulls out) *'And surprise re entrance!' (Another inside view of Fry entering) *'Nice and tight!' *'Oh yes! Time for some thrusting!' *'Ahh, squishy tight walls rubbing on it...just gonna go faster!' *'Ah! Good jizz!' {Fry ejaculates) *'Shot out like a rocket!' *'Dang good night if you ask me!' (Fry finishes and pulls out) Featured Shots *Breezy's breasts shaking *Fry shaking his penis *Fry rubbing his tip on Breezy's opening *Fry thrusting (inside view) *Behind view showing Breezy's breasts and Fry's testicles Category:Tree Land Erotica videos